Ellie vs The No Touching Policy
by gwenn0
Summary: Chuck’s oldest friend had forced Ellie to establish a ‘no touching’ policy. Now, Chuck’s newest friend was forcing her to review that policy.


_Title:_ Ellie vs The No Touching Policy

_Date:_ September 26th, 2008

_Word Count:_ 970

_Summary:_ Chuck's oldest friend had forced Ellie to establish a 'no touching' policy. Now Chuck's newest friend was forcing her to review that policy.

_Rated:_ PG

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing or no one. If Casey insists in stalking me, you should talk to him, not to me.

_A/N:_ English is not my native language, so feel free to point at anything weird you find.

My first Chuck fic - YAY! And it's Jellie! :)

--o--

Ellie had always liked her little brother's friends. They were all somehow like Chuck; mostly just a bunch of harmless sweet little nerds. She could see bits and traits of her baby brother in each one of the kids Chuck had brought home over the years, from the twisted geek sense of humor he shared with Morgan to the bright clever conversations he used to carry with Bryce and his other friends from Stanford.

She remembered fondly of when Chuck was still in high school and he and Morgan would spend whole afternoons in Chuck's room playing videogame (not that _that_ had changed much), or when their other friends from school would come over to enjoy the swimming pool in the summer - and take a peek at Chuck's older sister. She always thought it was kind of sweet (in a weird kind of way) how most of Chuck's friends had a crush on her when they were teens. It never really bothered her, though Morgan could be quite inconvenient at times, so much that in 1998 she had actually had to establish a _no touching_ policy to be applied to Chuck's friends.

The policy had been created with Morgan specifically in her mind, but she decided to extend it to all of Chuck's friends so Morgan wouldn't feel (more) rejected. From that moment on, every single one of Chuck's friends was properly instructed before entering the Casa Bartowski for the first time not to touch Ellie, except for the occasional hand shaking and a few hugs on special dates such as birthdays and Christmas.

She noticed that, once the policy was fully operational, the number of random friends visiting Chuck way too often had reduced considerably, but neither she nor Chuck complained. She actually considered it a good thing - now she knew those who frequented the Casa Bartowski were there for Chuck, and not standing around casually to peek at Chuck's beautiful sister. Ellie got used to the small but safe distance she put between herself and Chuck's friends, and even when Chuck went to Stanford and started to bring home some more mature and handsome versions of his geek friends, Ellie never gave her policy a second thought.

Not until today.

Today was just another Sunday cookout at the Casa Bartowski, and while she and Devon prepared the steaks, Chuck and his friends were enjoying themselves in the pool. After the huge deception Stanford had been for Chuck, he had stuck at the Buy More with Morgan, but now it looked like her little brother's life was moving forward again, and she felt Chuck was finally ready to face adulthood. She looked over the pool and watched the new people in Chuck's life. He had a new girlfriend, Sarah, who seemed like the perfect fit for her baby brother, despite Chuck's constant complaints about things between them being complicated. Sarah was gorgeous, fun, caring, smart. Everything Chuck deserved and then some more.

And then there was Chuck's newest friend. Though Chuck declared Morgan was still his best friend, he actually spent much more time with their neighbor and coincidently Chuck's co-worker John Casey. It had struck her as odd at first that Chuck and John would forge such a strong bond so fast, but Chuck had always been a giving person, and the older man seemed to genuinely care about her baby brother. She could see the protectiveness the man had towards Chuck, always around to make sure he was okay, as if Chuck was some sort of valuable treasure put under his care.

John was nothing like the friends Chuck had bought home in the past, and she was glad for it. She had a feeling that all the growing up Chuck had been doing lately had a lot to do with the man's influence, by the simple fact that he was just that: a man.

He wasn't a big overgrown kid like Morgan and even Devon, nor a spoiled teenager like Bryce had been. John Casey was a real man. He always had a sweet and polite smile when he talked to her, and he was always ready to help, ready to jump in and take over the responsibility, whatever it was. John had all those qualities that forged a real and decent man.

He was also manly. John Casey screamed masculinity throughout his body, and could make a woman's ovaries explode just by being there. He was, by definition, an alpha-male - _the_ alpha-male of all alpha-males, if anyone asked Ellie. He walked around with such a posture that Ellie was sure he knew all too well the effect his presence had on people, women in particular. The man was gorgeous. He had a bright smile that lightened those intense blue eyes, and a strong squared jaw that just asked to be touched. His powerful large shoulders could carry a woman's world, and they looked even more impressive under those black suits he looked so hot in. His legs were long and defined and just as strong as the rest of his body. John was big all over, and Ellie was ready to bet (and eager to find out) he was definitely big _all over_. Chuck's newest friend was definitely a man, and not a kid trying to peek at her.

Now, it was Ellie who stood around the pool casually, trying o take a peek at Chuck's handsome friend. And as John Casey emerged from the water in all his impressive glory, with little drops running down from his chiseled chest to his perfect hard abs and his… She had to blink to stop herself from drooling. With such a fine piece in front of her just begging to have her hands all over him, Ellie was seriously reconsidering her no touching policy…


End file.
